Tell Me
by dksanm
Summary: Post 9x20, The Big Bear Percipitation. Honestly, Shamy was just too cute in this episode and I had to write something. So this is just a little ficlet after the tag scene. Fluffy fluff
**Author's Note: Hope you guys like it!**

He gasped in shock, "Amy!" He couldn't believe it. But she took a sip, so it must be true. He put his wine glass down next to hers. "When?!"

She gulped, and turned her body to face him a little bit more, mirroring his position on the couch. "Well, when I was 14, my mother forced me to go with her to a Christian conference down in Orange County. The first day, we were running late and my mother was berating me for not bringing flesh tone stockings. When she finished, she told me to go out into the hall and hit the button for the elevator while she went to the vending machine to get some water." Amy leaned in a bit more, and began speaking in a quieter tone. "But the elevator was already on our floor, so instead I sent it down, but I went in and hit all 4 floors, including the lobby. It delayed us another 5 minutes.", she finished, smiling proudly.

Sheldon shook his head, smiling at her. "You're a vixen." She smiles at him and shrugs her shoulders. She loves it when he calls her that.

They both continue to smile and look at each other, and after sometime Amy realizes they haven't said anything in while. "Do you want to keep playing?"

His eyes slowly roam down her body, and just as slowly make their way back up. With warm eyes and a soft smile he asks, "What would you like to do?"

She closes her eyes and breathes in, she needs a second to relax. "Um," she says shaking her head, "we could just continue to sit here and talk."

Sheldon sits up a little, his eyebrows crashing together in confusion. "But we're not talking. We're playing."

Amy smiles at him. He's so clueless sometimes. "Well how about instead of saying things that we've never done, why don't we tell each other things that we haven't told one another yet?"

He takes a second to think it over. "Alright." He readjusts himself on the couch so that he's facing forward, his back resting against the back of the couch, his one leg still folded under him. "What's this game called?"

"It's not a game, Sheldon. I just want to talk."

He shrugs, "Sounds boring, but okay."

Amy rolls her eyes at him, but she still can't wipe the smile off her face. A few moments later, Amy notices that they both haven't said anything. She nudges his shoulder, "Well, tell me something."

He blinks at her, "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me something about your childhood?"

Sheldon looks around, thinking of something to share. "Okay. Well, did you know that when I was a child," he pauses and looks her directly in the eyes, "they considered me to be a genius?" He grins at her, pleased with his joke.

"Sheldon!", she laughs and brings her hand up to hit his shoulder. But Sheldon catches it before she actually hits him and brings her hand down and rests it in his on his leg, intertwining their fingers. He looks down at their hands, smiling.

"I don't know, I feel like you know everything already." He brings his eyes up to look at hers. "Tell me something about you."

Amy breathes in, and let's the air out slowly. "Um," she thinks it over and it hits her. "I know! When I was 12, I wrote my very own science fiction story."

"Wha-what?!", Sheldon gasps, his free arm flailing around.

"Mmhm," Amy says, nodding her head up and down. "It was about a neurobiologist who was secretly altering patients brains to respond violently to certain triggers. At the end of the story, she had enough patients for a small army which she used to defend herself against the mole people during the apocalypse."

Sheldon's jaw is hanging open, his eyes smiling at her while he shakes his head in disbelief. He stays that way for about a minute.

"What?", she laughs, confused by his expression.

"You never cease to amaze me, Amy Farrah Fowler.", he says, blinking in awe at her.

Amy smiles, embarrassed but happy with Sheldon's comment. They remain quiet for a few more minutes. Amy looking at the fire, her thumb going back and forth over Sheldon's hand while Sheldon continues to look at her.

Eventually, Amy speaks up. "Thanks for agreeing to come out here this weekend. I'm having a good time."

"I'm having a good time too."

"Do you want me to get your iPad? We can watch one of your movies."

"No," he says, shaking his head, "lets keep 'talking'." He says the last word making air quotes and smiling.

"Stop making fun of me," Amy says grinning. "Really Sheldon, we can stop talking. Let's do something else."

"Really, Amy," he says imitating her last statement. "I really want to hear more about your childhood. Who knows what else you got up to, you rebel."

"Okay." She looks away, chewing on her bottom lip. Sheldon can tell she wants to say something but isn't.

"What is it?", he asks, concerned.

"Is it ok if-," but she cuts herself off.

"Amy?"

Amy looks him the eye and slowly starts to lean towards him, turning so she's facing forward, and rests her head on his shoulder.

"Is this okay?", she asks, her voice quiet, shy.

Sheldon looks down at her perfectly colored mud hair and nods. "Yeah," he answers, just as quiet. He leans forward and breathes in her smell, then sighs in content.

"Tell me something else," he mumbles against her.


End file.
